User blog:VicVague/Favorite SoulsBorne Enemies
10. Sulyvahn's Beast That crooked smile couldn't be sicker or more awesome, so much than I want to curve my smile in such a twisted way now. They aren't beasts for no reason and they plan to serve Pontiff well. 9. Labyrinth Warrior (Greatsword) These guys hit super hard and have awesome attacks remenicent of Dark Souls and would fit in just perfectly. The ground scraping attack is hard to properly dodge and will knock you right into the air. 8. Keeper of the Old Lords I love their look so much that it is the only set I ever wear. Their attacks and such are pretty cool and they are fun to fight but they look like me if I was a character in Dark Souls with the cinder on their cloth. 7. Deep Accursed These look amazing and so crooked it makes me smile wide! The half cat, half tarantula beasts are pretty tough to deal with and are visually stunning and terrifying. 6. Silverbeast I love the sounds they make. The growls they make are cool and fit them perfectly. I love the bolt AOE they have and how they ditch their torch and get on all fours to chomp your lights out. They also run in spectacular fashion. 5. Boreal Outrider Knight I don't know why but they remind me of Lothric and Lorian, maybe because of the brutal swing animations. They are soon to become Suyvahn's Beasts so they better savor their time left. 4. Mad One They hit like trucks, have high poise, sound awesome, look creepy, easy to parry. They are nothing to complain about and make the hardest boss in Bloodborne have a layer of danger in it. I simpily adore them with a passion and I fight them like how a samurai fights, with honor and no cheeses. I usually don't parry them, because I believe they deserve honor and nothing but melee strikes to fight them off. Also the sound they make when summoned is too great. 3. Lycanthrope Saying that the design of these Lycans is gold would be an understatment. I would best describle the design of these enemies as devine and godlike. I love the concept of having this crusifix like object on their back and being all hunched over. I want to shake the hand of the person who designed these. You have to initial option to ignore them, as they will ignore you. But if you rub them the wrong way then watch out, because they will fly into a beastly and feral fury that is kinda hard to handle sometimes. 2. Darkwraith What do i have to do to become these guys. I want to be them so bad. The skull masks like that of the Keeper of the Old Lords is ok, as I would think they would be much cooler if they had bigger hoods and a black mass for a face. They are kinda like Hurricanes in that, they arrive in Farron (Flordia) and fuck shit up to let us know that we need to be done with Farron (Flordia). I like the Watchers, but I want the Darkwraiths to win in the end, because they will, hopefully. 1. Ringed Knight (Duel Greatswords) Whoever made these guys at FROM needs more money than fuckin Bill Gates, for gracing our eyes and minds with the most magnificent and divinely flawless design. The two greatswords only further compliment this fact as they trade speed for raw brutality. Sure this is the easiest variant, but they still look too good. I could go on and on about how perfect they look. But the idea of them rebeling from their initial nature for the Dark is just so strikingly regal that I my character is not fit to execute these truely magnificent warriors. I wish I was Moon Presence or another Great One so my godly words could come close to accurately discribing the full gravity of perfection here. Category:Blog posts